Heretofore, portable laser systems designed for field use have required massive structural bases to provide the necessary rigidity to maintain the optical alignment of the laser system while in use. Furthermore, high power laser sources required cooling provided by a heat exchanger using water as the thermal transfer medium. The additional weight caused by the massive structural base and the additional components required by the water coolant heat exchanger greatly reduced the portability of the laser system.
To overcome the above-noted problems experienced with portable laser systems, the base of the present invention has been devised to enhance the portability of laser systems and comprises, essentially, a lightweight, low profile, aluminum base having an air coolant heat exchanger contained therein.